


Pretty boy

by Moonlovingvampire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Dramatic Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered Keith (Voltron), Flustered Lance (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlovingvampire/pseuds/Moonlovingvampire
Summary: Keith and Lance take a break when they're walking up a hill





	Pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mi for giving me the prompt!

"This is my life now. I have climbed this hill and now I will die upon it."

Keith sighed as he turned around and saw Lance laying draped over a rock beside the path.

"Come on. We've only been hiking for twenty minutes."

"Twenty  _years_ more like it. I was born on this hill and now I will die on it."

"There isn't all that much left but I guess we can take a short break?"

_"Thank you."_

Having decided on taking a break, Keith walked over to the rock Lance was on and sat down.

"Scoot over a bit."

_"Why,"_ Lance groaned as he rolled over onto his back. "You could just sit on another rock, you know? It doesn't have to be the one I'm sitting on."

"But this is the best one, it has you." Keith replied, smiling with feigned innocence.

_"KEITH!"_ Lance hid his face behind his hands. "Are you  _trying_  to kill me?! You can't just  _say_ that!"

Keith just laughed, "How can I not when you look so cute when you're flustered?"

"Ha! Like you're any better,  _pretty boy."_

Keith hated how fast he blushed when Lance called him that, it wasn't fair.

"Whatever, break's over, time to keep walking."

"Ugh, fine,  _pretty boy."_

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on my tumblr, [moonlovingvampire](http://moonlovingvampire.tumblr.com)


End file.
